Wheels of love
by vampirelover1645
Summary: Wheel chair bound Bella and her twin brother Nick move to Forks where they meet the Cullens, They are both faced with some life changing information, will they bother be able to find happyness? summary sucks vampires and humans normal pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 1 - Moving to Forks

BPOV

Goodbye Phoenix, hello sunny Forks. Ha I wish that was the truth! I dont think there is a place that is wetter then Forks Washington, but I really should not complain seeing as me and Nick would both have a place to live.

Let me explain, my name is Isabella marie Swan and my twin brother Nick Jasper Swan were moving to forks to live with our dad Charlie, he is the chief of police is the small town. The reason we are moving is our wacky hairbrained mother just got remarried to Phil who is a minor league bassball player, which means that he has to move around alot. Which is difficult for me because I cant move; well from the waist down any way, as I am stuck in a wheelchair but we will come back to that... so mum stayed behind with me and Nick for awhile when Phil was out on the road but we could both see that being stuck with us was making her unhappy, so we made the descision to move in with our dad so she could travel with him.

So today we are moving to the wetest place in the contintal U.S so that we can give the newly weds their space.

I think it would be a good time as any to tell you all a little bit about me and my lovely twin. Well we are both 17 years old and complete polar opposites, Nick stands (no pun intended) at 6 2'', has dirty blone hair and the brightest blue eyes anybody could possible have, he is very lean and muscluer, but he always knows how to keep everybody calm especialy after my accident which to this day he is still blaming himself for. Which brings me to well me, im 5 4'' shoulder length pink hair (well it used to be a rich mahgony brown but after i lost all my hair I thought something shocking was in order) I have dirty muddy brown eyes and porclein white skin and I am a complete bookworm. I bet you are all wondering how I ended up in a wheelchair, well that one is easy to explain.

When me and Nick were 13 we were out horse ridding, Nick accidently spooked both horses, but managed to calm his down unfortunatly for me I can say the same, I was thrown hard landing wrong on my back ... then I was trampled by said horse, which resulted in breaking my lower back and my left arm, so I have no control from the hips down. When I was taken to hospital they had to opperate to set my back, back into place while they were putting things back into place they came across a rare form of cancer within the break site, lucky for me they could remove it without having to worry to much about leaving me in a wheelchair the irony of it, is if i had not been thrown they would not have been able to save my life. So I am thankfull. I went through the whole treatment which is why I lost my hair, but to make matters worse during my treatment I became extremly depressed and tried to take my own life by cutting my wrists lets say if Nick was not such a loving brother he would be on his way to Charlies on his own. Well Nick found me and took me to hospital the end result not being able to move two fingers because of never damage and a length stay in their mental health facillity.

Lucky for me I saw the erease of my ways and have not tried anything life threatening in the last 2 years.

But this move to Forks is a good thing, well that is what I keep telling myself to many people back home well Pheonix stopped treating me a human being after all my length stays in hospital. It will be nice to start over in a new place and new people. I just hope Nick is okay with this he has been extremly said since we left.

Only an hour left till touch down.

Tell me what you think and I will upload the next 5 chapters. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2 - Moving to Forks

NPOV

I'm doing this for mom, i'm doing this for mom, i'm doing this for oh who am I kidding i'm doing with for Bella, I wish I could teller the real reason we are being shipped off to Charlies, but I dont want her thinking bad of mom.

It's all my fault we cant go with them, why did I have to be so stupid back then, if I had better control she would not be in that stupid chair. Nick stop thinking like that remember what the doctor said if it werent for the fall they would never have known about the cancer and I would be on this stupid plane all on my own.

God Bella is so brave, having to go through truamer after truamer, first the horse, then the cancer the treatment, the suicide attempt then the mental ward I am amazed she still puts on a brave face. It has been 2 whole years since she came out of hospital and not once has she done anything to put any pressure on anyones lives she is taking the whole move so well, I wish I was able to. Not that I mind leaving everything behind none of my so called friends seemed to care even my so girlfriend well exgirlfriend seemed pleased to get rid of me in the end, she said that it was becuase I thought about my sister to much and not enough about her. She has no idea.

No this is good knew start for the pair of us.

Only an hour left till touch down.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3 - Meeting Dr Cullen

BPOV

Wow landing in Port Angeles we are welcomed by rain, what more could you really ask for, I dont think they have more than 5 days of sunshine here not that I will miss it much, the last 4 1/2 years I have spent in side, so people often mistake me for a Goth with the pale skin, pink hair and scars but who can blame them.

I hope Nick hurries up with the bags, sometimes being in a chair is good I get to go through secruity pretty darn quick.

After spotting Nick we move through the airport to find Charlie, who is not hard to miss especialy if he is still in uniform, lets hope he has brough the van instead of the crusier would be interesting to see how they would get me in the car.

Thank god he brought the van which means plenty of leg room for me. I cant help but have a morbid sense of humor about my condition, if i didnt I think I would go crazy.

''So Bella, once we get home your mom has told me that I have to take you to the hospital so that we can get all your records and new doctor sorted'' I looked at Charlie in the review mirror he looked surpisingly uncomfortable. One thing you should no about my dad is that he did not take any of my accidents well at all. I am amazed he did not ended up in the hospital especialy after mom told him about the chair. But I love me dad, I am so like him in so many ways it is unreal.

''Yeh I spose that would be a good idea, you could just drop me off there now. I know the way back home.'' I gave him a small smile and I really hoped the Nick would agree with me.

''I don't no Bells if th.... ''

''Dad it is fine, she has her cell phone if she get lose or in any trouble.''

''Ok, when you go in ask for a dr Cullen, he is going to be looking after you. Be safe Bells.'' Charlie pulled up out side of the hospital, Nick came round to help me out of the van. Which is might say would be a lot funnier and harder had we been in the cruiser.

''Thanks Nick, will give you a ring when I am finshed.'' I said to my brother as I made my way up the wrap.

I watched them pull out of the parking lot and I moved over the the recepition desk where a very pretty nurse sat, she was only in the early 30s. I waited for a minute to see if she noticed. When she didnt I decided to scar her. I love having one of those fancy chairs where you can raise the seat.

I have never seen any one jump so high when my head popped up over the top of the desk.

''Hello i'm here to see Dr Cullen, I'm Isebella Swan.''

''Oh yes dear, if you go and have a se .... if you just wait a second let me page him for you.''

I turned my chair around and giggled to myself, I found it funny when people corrected themselves round me although I would not have taken offence if she had told me to take a seat.

''Yes laura, what can I do for you?''

Oh my God how the hell did a man who looked like that become a doctor, he should be a movie star or a model. Golden hair, icey coloured skin and a voice like silk.

''Dr Cullen, Isebella Swan to see you.'' She motioned to me, I wheeled forward, to shake the hand of Dr Cullen.

''Well hello Isebella, it is a pleasure to finaly to meet you father has not stopped talking about you.''

''Bella is fine, and I hope it is all good he has told you?'' I said takening his extremly cold hand.

''I sure you it was all good Bella. If you would like to follow me to my office we can sort out all your paper work.''

He led the way down the corridor to his office, which was very nicely laid out, and not at all like any Dr office I have seen, and I have seen a fair few. He sat moved the chairs from his desk so that I could make myself more comfortable around the desk. He took his seat, while looking throw a patient fold which I guessed was mine. I had all my home note with my aswell which was more a diary my kept of my over all health over the past 2 years.

''So I see that you have been given the all clear from the cancer.'' he said looking up from my notes.

''Yes, 3 months ago, but Dr Taibbi that I should still have the occasional check up just to make sure. Oh, um I am meant to give you this as well, it is my home notes. My mother is very overcause.'' I said handing him the file.

He looked it over a sec, '' well Bella, your mother sure is looking out for you. I have never seen such well laid out medical notes even from a Dr.''

''Well she only started it after I came out from they .... '' I felled up my wrists to show what I meant, it was not that I dont like to say that I was in a mental ward but he would get the picture.

''Aw yes, well I am glad to see that you are not afraid to show them.''

''Well I am not ashamed of them, my Dr found this to be very strange.'' I laughed many of my Drs in the metal ward had said that I did not reacted like many of their other patiences, all I can say is that I just dont see my self as normal.

''Ha I think you would get on very well with my children.'' He laughed and this silenced me, here sat a man who could not be any older than 25 years old and he had children. I no that there are many people out there who have say a child, but children.

''Did I say something wrong?'' He asked me confussed.

I shock my head '' How many children have you got?'' I blurrted out before I could stop myself.

''I have 2 two daughters Alice and rosalie and 2 sons Emmete and Edward they would be about your age 17 - 18 years old. ''

I think I might need to have my jaw sewn back on to my face it hit the floor that hard. '' No way, your so young.'' The look of shock on my face made him laugh even harder.

'' My wife Esme can not have children, so we adopted, you and Emmet would get on amazingly, you should meet them all when you go to school. You are going to Fork's high am I correct?''

''Yes I made my dad enroll me in a normal school, lucky my brother was there at the time other wise I dont think I would have won that fight.'' Rolling my eyes at the memory of mom and dad shouting at each other down the phone while I was shouting at mom.

I was pulled out of the memory by Dr Cullens beeper. He got up and showd me the door, '' If you will excuse me Bella but it seem that I am wont, I will see you at the end of the month for you check up.'' With that he was off down the hall way.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 4 - Alice sees Jasper

CPOV

What an amazing young women, bright, funny and very strong. She would deffently get on very well with Emmete and Alice, I was guessing that it was Alice who wanted me know. It was not very often that I was disturbed at work by my family.

I reached the front desk when I spotted a small figure bouncing up and down on their toes and I knew straight away that it was my pixie daughter Alice.

''Alice, dear what are you doing here.'' I asked walking up behind her, I knew that she knew that I was there but to keep up appearence we had to act human.

''Oh Carlisle, what is she like, what is she like.'' She was over excited which in some cases like this was not good. '' Alice come to my office and I will tell you everything.'' I motined for her to follow me, which she did.

Once inside my office Alice was pretty much bouncing off the walls. ''Ok Alice tell me what you saw, then I will tell you.''

At this my youngest daughter calmed down but only slighty. '' Well I saw this pretty little thing with pink hair, talking to me and Edward at school in a couple of weeks, then I saw that she was talking to you..'' At this she stopped her self and looked confussed. ''Is there something worng with her Carlisle?'' She finally asked.

''The girl you saw is named Bella, she is cheif Swans 17 year old daughter, and yes Alice she has gone a couple of small things wrong with her, all I can say to you is that she is in a wheel chair.'' I turned around to see her face, she was looking off into the distance, obvilously looking into the future.

Then she started jumping up and down again, clapping her hands "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!''

''Alice what is it?'' I took hold of her shoulders to get her to calm her self.

"He is here Carlisle, he is finally here'' She screamed with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

I just looked at her not quite sure what to make of her little outburst, I was then once again able to speak. '' Alice who is here?''

She looked up at me like I was stupid. ''Jasper is here, my mate has finally arrived.'' She jumped up and hugged me.

" Alice that is fantascy, when do we get to meet him?'' I asked with a big smile on my face I was happy for her. Alice and Edward are the only ones in my family who do not have mates, when Alice showd up on our doorstep in 1967 I thought that maybe she and Edward would become an item. I was very wrong because she told us that she had a vision when she woke up from her tranformation to a image of this blonde haired man. And she has been having the same vision since 1921.

Suddenly she stopped bouncing '' That is not right.'' she looked confussed.

This scared me slightly in the all years I have known Alice I have never seen her confussed. '' Alice what in Gods name is wrong?''

''He is human, this is not right, every time I have seen him he has been a vampire.''

''Ok Alice give me a minute, I will take you home and we will figure this out.''

Lucky I was at the end of my shift, so I pulled Alice along with me, she still looked rather confussed, I said good night to the nurses and went out to my mercades.

On the drive home Alice did not say one word, she was still flipping through the future, some times I wish I had Edwards gift.

Esme was waiting for us on the porch a look of worry on her face, when she saw me help Alice out the car she was at my side in less then a second.

''Oh dear Carlisle what is wrong with her.'' My wife asked very conserend for her daughter.

''She is just confussed about a vision she had. she is trying to figure it out.'' I took my wifes hand and lead them both inside the house, I could hear Edward and Emmet in the living room playing on one of their many video cames. Rosalie I was guessing was in the garage under one of the cars.

''AHA" me and Esme both jumped at this loud noise coming from the tiny person next to us.

"Alice!?'' We both asked paniced

''I've got it. Ok we are all good Edward I hope you saw that becuase it involes you to?'' Alice said while heading back to do what she was doing before she left the house to come and find me.

'' So I take it you know what that was all about my dear?'' My beautiful wife asked me while pulling me up the stairs heading to our bedroom.

''Yes it is nothing to worry about just one of Alices long awaited visions coming to past.'' I say while losing my tie.

Esme smiled up at me while she pushed me throught the door to our bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 5 - First day of school

BPOV

After getting home, I helped Nick with the dinner while Charlie watching a baseball game on the flat screen.

After nearly cooking all the dinner in total silence Nick turned to me, as I was setting the table. '' ''So little sister how did things go with the doc?''

''Well Nicky my dear darling brother, it went very well, he is really young and he has 4 kids our age, to say I was shocked when he told me would be an understatement, but as a dr I think he is the best I have seen so far. Why do you ask? did dad say something to you about him?'' I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

''Maybe he did, but it is funny he told me how all the nurses flirt with him even though they all know that he is a happily married man.'' We laughed at this.

"Well one thing I am one person he will not have to worry about having a crush one him.'' As I said Charlie walked into the kitchen.

''Did I miss something?''

We both looked at Charlie and laughed even harder. He looked at us like we were crazy, and joined in with the us.

''So are you both looking forward to starting school tomorrow?'' Charlie asked as Nick set the plates on the table.

''Well, sort of, just glad that I will have Nick there for me.''

To say that I was looking forward to starting a new school in the middle of a semester is far from true. But I was really glad that I would be able to go to school with Nick.

After dinner, I got ready for bed, but lay awake listening to the rain hammered down on the tin roof.

The next morning I was woken by the sound of Nick banging about upstairs, I could hear Charlie snorring, I looked over at the clock it was 6:45, 'shit! NICK WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT SET YOUR ALARM WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!'' I pushed my self up in bed, I hate beening unable to do anything for my self and also feel sorry Nick, he does so much for me.

"I will be there in a second Bella.''

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for my brother to come and help me get ready for school, I reached over and picked the t-shirt I left on my bedside table so that I could get at least half ready.

Once I managed to get my top half sorted ck burst into my room. ''Ok lil sister, lets get you ready for school.'' He picked me up out of bed bridal style and put me down in my chair. I wheeled over my cupboard and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and silver ballet pumps.

With help from Nick I finished getting ready for school, 5 minutes latery Nick left me to go and make a start on breakfast, I heard Charlie bound down the stairs so I knew that it was almost time to go. I put on a small amount of eyeliner and some natural coloured lip gloss.

''Bella move your ass or I am leaving you to wheel yourself to school in the rain" I rolled my eyes Charlie would never let Nick leave me behind so I had nothing to worry about, but I knew that I had to please my brother so I went and joined them both in the kitchen.

''Well Bella, you look very ..... um nice.''

''Um thanks dad.'' Nick laughed at our exchange.

''Bella we need to get going other wise we are going to be very late.''

Nick pushed me out of the door towards the van, I must have nodded off because the next thing I now we were pulling up into the school parking lot, we pulled in next to the nicest looking car in the whole lot, it was a shiny silver volvo.

We made our ways from the front office with our timetables, Nick helped to my first class which was math, I gave my slip into the teacher and he helped my move the front table so that I could sit behind the desk. Once I was sat comfortably all the other students came into the classroom. All the classes went by relatively quickly and uneventful. I meet Nick outside of my english classes, were we made our way to lunch. When we entered the lunch hall a guy with sandy coloured hair was waving at Nick.

''Hi i'm Mike and this is Jessica. You must be Isabella right?'' Mike asked holding out his hand.

''Yeh and it is just Bella thanks it is nice to meet you both.'' I said taking his hand, he held on just a little bit to long and Nick notice this, but both of us were distraced by the group of people now entering the lunch hall, they were the 4 most beautiful people I have ever seen.

'' Who are they ?'' I asked motioning towards them

Jessica was the first to speak '' they are the Cullens, the blonde one is Rosalie and the big dark haired one is Emmett and they're like together, together. The small one is Alice she is like really weird, she dance behind behind Rosalie and Emmet, I notice that Nick could ot take his eyes off her, That was when he court my attention.

He was perfect in every way possible, Jessica noticed me looking ''and that is Edward cullen, no one here is good enough to date him.'' The way in which she said this made me wonder how long ago it was that she was turned down. ''I would not bother with him.''

''Dont worry about it, I was not going to.'' I looked round to their table and saw Edward looking at our table, he did not look very happy.

The bell rang for next period, me and Nick waited for everybody to leave, before we made our ways to are next class.

''Bella I will meet you outside so I can take you home.''

''Ok Nick I will see you in an hour.''


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6 - Edward

EPOV

I was the first to Biology like normal, and was taking in the images and thoughts of the new students Nick and Isabella Swan, twins that looked nothing alike, but from what I saw of Alices visions the boy is the one that has been looking for.

''_that Bella is so sexy, I wander if...''_

_''I cant believe how that Bella girls thinks that she can just come in here ...''_

These people just dont no when to stop, their horrid, hurmonal thoughts, these two people have been in Forks since saturday afternoon, wait what the hell am I think why do I care what they think.

The door opened and she entered, the room was then filled with the most mouthwatering scent.

I looked at her, she was looking straight at me, I knew then that mr Banner would be seating her next to me, which was very dangorse for this girl.

''_Alice if you are seeing this tell me everything is going to be okay?''_

''_Edward don't worry you wont hurt her, just hold your breath'' _

She came and sat next to me after removing the seat from next to me so that she could sit behind the desk.

She did not look at me during the whole hour, her eyes were either one mr Banner or on her note book. I tried to read her mind again but nothing silence, a black hole of nothingness, it was infurryating me that I could not hear what was going through her mind.

Thankfully the bell went I was up out of my seat in sec, moving a little bit to fast, but that was better than ripping this poor girls thought out when she had no chance of even fighting me off. Not that she would have a chance to fight me off, I race toward my car knowing that Alice would not be far beind.

I was not left waiting long, a pair of small arms wound there way round my waist. '' Hello Alice.'' I sighed.

''I see that she is still alive which is good, know my other vision will happen.'' she laughed.

I looked at her confused why had I not seen her other vision, wait why is she singing Barbie girl in hungarian? ''Alice tell me what did you see?''

''Nope, that is for me to know and for you to suffer over.'' She pocked my in the chest playfully, then turned to go back to class.

''_she is so beautiful, I have never seen anyone like her before. Come on Nick grow some balls and go and talk to her.'' _I looked up and saw the Sawn boy looking at Alice, ''well as I have nothing better to do I might as well help out Ali'' I said to my self, taking a deep unneeded breath I went over to Nick.

''So you like my sister, I see"

Nick jumped out of his skin, it was funny to see human so scared.

''Well yes. I think she is amazing.''

''Ok well I am going to help you with my sister, it would be nice to see her with a nice guy for once.'' I knew from his thoughts at Nick was a good guy and also that he is the one for Alice.

''Thanks, I'm Nick by the way.'' He stuck his hand out for me to shack, I took it but he was not taken back by how cold it was, it did not even cross his mind.

'' Edward, pleasure to meet you. Know Nick this is what you have to do to get Alice's attention.''


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own Twilight

Chapter 7 - Meeting Jasper

APOV

When I had left Edward in the parkinglot, I saw Edward talking to the new kid, to my suprise was Jasper, I can not wait to meet him, which will be very soon, this also means that I will get to meet Bella so much sooner especialy if I left that one up to Edward I would never get to meet her.

Ok here comes Nick / Jasper, this is going to be fun to explain. (**a/n will be explained in a later chapter)**

He entered the school alone, he looked so calm, not at all scared like most of the humans in this small town.

''Hello, I'm Nick.''

''Hi Nick, I'm Alice, it is really nice to finally meet you.'' Oh no shit shit shit shit, was not meant to say that out loud. I throw my hand in front of my mouth so that I would not say any more.

Nick just laughed at me. ''I see my dad has been telling everybody in this town about us coming.''

I nodded glad that he did not find my comement strange.

''I was wandering if you would like to come round to our house this weekend and hangout with me and Bella?''

He looked at me with the most heartbreaking smile spread across his face. Well I cant turn him down with a smile like that.

''I would love to join you and your sister this weekend, heres my cell number.'' I handed him a piece of paper with my number on. His smile grow even bigger.

''Well I will see you around Nick'' I turned and skipped down the corridor towards my last class of the day.

* * *

A/n - the next couple of chapters will be up in a couple of weeks, have loads of uni work to do and I am also suffering from writers block. so enjoy chapter 7 and I will upload a soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7 12

I dont own Twilight

* * *

**This was meant to be part of chapter 7, but i was not paying attention when i was uploading, so enjoy the rest of chapter 7. **

* * *

EPOV -Leaving Forks

_''Thank you oh darling brother of mine, I dont think I could have planned it better my self'' _I smiled as I sat back in my volvo listening to what ever was playing on the radio.

I did not relise how long I was sat in the car, untill I saw her and Nick come out in the parking lot. Seconds later the bell rang and the rest of the student body started pilling out of the main doors.

The drive home was relatively peaceful even with the now overly hyper little Pixie. All I could think about was getting home so that I could get out of Forks as soon as possible. Alice gave me a skeptical look. ''_Dont you even think about Edward Cullen, running away is not going to solve anything!'' _

''Look Alice I know but I dont want to kill her.''

'' Edward did you not see the other vision I had ....''

'' No Alice I did not see your other vision and at the moment I dont either ok. I am going to go away for a while, that way I cant hurt her.''

Rosalie and Emmett just looked at the pair of us like we were crazy, then thye turned back to making out.

When we pulled in I made my way to Carlisles office to tell him that I was leaving I knew that neither him or Esme would be very happy about this but they would not argue with me.

I hated leaving because I knew how upset it made Esme, but I did not want to be the course of the poor girls death. I knocked on Carlisle's office door, I did not wait for a responce off him.

''Carlisle, there is something I must talk with you about.''

He looked up from the file he was reading, I saw the name on the top of the file swan, Isabella. Was there more wrong with her than just being in the wheelchair.

''Yes there is son.''

Shit I did not mean to say that aloud. ''Sorry, um I came to talk to you about leaving for awhile, today I came very close to killing the Swan girl.''

He sighed getting out of his chair, ''_What ever you need to do, just make sure you check in with your mother. You no how she worries about you children.''_ He placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me out of the room.

Next thing I know I am behind the wheel of my car speeding towards Alska.

* * *

**I will be putting up chapter 8 to 11 in a couple of weeks. But will try my best to get them up for all you lovely people as soon as i can. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Bad news?

BPOV

I dont think Edward Cullen like me very much, but I will confront him about it tomorrow. Right now we are entertaining guesses in the form of Charlies best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. I must admitt it is nice to have a conversation with another person in a chair, although all the kids at school were really good about it.

''So Bella, how has Forks been treating you?'' Jacob asked, he had been trying to get my attention all evening me and Nick think that he has a crush on me. But I cant get Edward out of my head.

''Um, so far everything has been cool, everyone has been really welcoming.''

''That is good then, you and Nick should come down the to the res this weekend we are having this bonfire.''

''Um sorry jake I cant do this weekend, I'm going to be hanging out with a friend.''

''Well you should bring them along, the more the merrier.''

''Well I will asks them if they want to come along.''

Nick dissapeard upstairs to grab his phone. After a few moments, we heard Nick banging about up stairs, he must have recieved a text message because all we could hear down stairs was his extremly embarrasing ring tone.

While Nick was upstairs Jacob turned his attention back to me.

''So why pink?''

I looked at him confussed for a second till I realised he was talking about my hair. '' Oh my hair, well I was just looking for something different for a while to cheer me up.''

''And it was because mom told you that you couldnt do it.'' Nick said from the bottoms of the stairs.

''Well that had something to do with it. So did you get hold of your friend Nick.'' I looked up at my brother.

''Um yeh I did they cant make it, and I cant make it either sorry Jake.'' Nick looked at him apoligetically.

Billy and Jake left soon after that.

Nick was helping me get ready for bed. ''So who is she and need do I get to meet her?'' I asked looking at my brother.

''I dont no what you mean Bella.''

''Oh come off it Nick I have seen that look before.'' I looked at him with a cheeky grin on my face which grow a little bigger when I saw the impish grin on his.

''Ok you found me out, her name is Alice, she is coming over this weekend so you can meet her then.''

''Do you mean Alice as in Alice cullen?''

''Yes little sister.''

He tucked me into bed, Nick always knows how to make me feel like a small child. "Goodnight Nick dont forget to set your alarm, ok.''

School was boring, Nick had left me to my own devices while he hung out with Alice. Edward did not come to school, he did not come to for the rest of the week. I would have to ask Alice about it on saturday when she comes over.

Friday, well today is my first proper appointment with Dr Cullen, which is going to be a complete waste of time, since I have already been given the all clear, but doctors like the be carefull.

''Ok Bella, all we are going to be doing to day is taking some blood and the other boring tests, which I am guessing you know already so we dont have to go over it?'' Dr Cullen asked as he placed the tourniquet around my arm, I nodded while turning my head away. I can not stand the sight of blood it is the only thing that makes me feel extremly sick.

'' Ok we are all done...'' He trailed off as he labled the veil and the chart. ''Im just going to run this to the lab and will be right back.

This scared me, there was a look on his face that told me that something was wrong. oh please God dont let there be anything wrong.

I wait for what seemed like forever before Dr Cullen came back into the room. He contuined on the the examination until his beeper went off. ''That is the lab your blood work is all done, if you would like to wait in my office while I go and pick them up we can go over what they found.

I nodded weakly, to scared to say anything in case my voice gave out on me, what the hell is wrong. No, no, no ,no the cancer is back that is the only thing that would make him look so worried.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - More good new today

CPOV

I had a bad feeling about Bella blood work, something smelled slightly off about it and did not want to jump to any conclusions until I had it tested in the lab. I walked at an overly quick pase to get to the lab and back to my office, so that I did not give her to much time alone. I knew that she would be worried because I was worried.

This poor girl has been through to much in her short time on this Earth and she did not need to go though more cancer.

''Dr Cullen, here are miss Swans lab results.'' Linsey handed me the piece of paper. I was to scared to look at them for Bella sack.

''Thank you Linsey, I will talk to you later.'' I walked out of the lab and back to my office I would not look at the results till I got back to my office that way my face would not give anything away to poor Bella.

I opened the door, standing looking at the back of her head I could hear her sobbing, so she did see my worried expresion before. I cleared my throat and went to sit behind my desk. '' So lets take a look at your blood work shall we?''

She nodded, trying to hold back her tears but failed.

I looked down at the paper, what I saw was the best thing I think I could have seen. I let out the breath I was holding. '' Well Bella, it looks like that we got worried for nothing, all your blood works are clean.'' This made her cry even harder, tears of joy ran down her face, I could not help but go over to her and hug her.

''Thank you Dr Cullen.'' She beamed at me.

''Now I think we can stop with the Dr Cullen dont you.'' She looked at me a little confussed

''You can call me Carlisle, seeing as you are going to be seeing a lot of me in this place.''

''Ok Dr ... Carlisle and thank you, you dont no how much it means to me.'' With that she was off home. Which was were I was heading now as Bella was my last patience for today. I was looking for to being with Esme, she had not quite been her self since Edward left for Alska on monday and I was hopping that he would return soon.

I pulled into our drive and noticed his silver Volvo parked in the garge. _''More good new today'' _I thought to myself as I exited my car and made my way to the house, Edward opened the front door to great me.

''So what was your other good news today father?'' he asked stepping aside.

''Bella Swan came in today for her monthly checkup and she left very happy with the news given to her today. I smiled at my self when I remembered the look on her face. Edward smiled as well as he saw the image in my head, I looked at him ''_I know that look, your in love with the girl?''_

''No, what ever gave you that idea.''

''The look on your face when she is ementioned.'' I stated for everyone in the house to hear.

''And I am guessing the reason why you came back?'' I looked at him knowing that he was not going to say more on this subject so I let it drop.

''Where is the rest off the family?''

''Well Emmett and Rose are having some them time, Esme is out in the garden and Alice is getting ready for her date tomorrow with Nick swan.''

Thank him and made my way to the garden to see my beautiful wife. I found her watching the the twilight, she most have been out planting some more flowers because she had a smug of earth across her check, it made her look even more stunning.

''Hello beautiful.'' I kissed her neck

''Well hello there mr Cullen.'' She turned in my arms and kissed me softly.

''I see our son has dedice to come home.'' I mummered into her hair.

''Well yes he has but he has not spoken to anyone about why he has, not even Alice.'' She took my hand and let me back into the house.

''I also her that our daughter has a date tomorrow.'' I said as I followed her up the stairs.

She nodded as pushed me through the doors of our bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

I dont own twilight

* * *

**Here is a fun little chapter with Bella and Alice. **

* * *

Chapter 10 - So many shades of Brown

BPOV

After my afternoon with Carlisle had put me in an amazingly good mood, which put everyone else in a good mood especially Nick who was pretty much bouncing off the walls with joy about his date with Alice today, I must admit that I was looking forward to meeting her as well.

I was sat in the living room reading my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights, when I heard the sound of a car pulling up, not long after that there was a knock on the door. I rolled over to open it and I found stood on our doorstep a pixie other wise know as Alice Cullen.

''Hello you must be Alice.'' I pushed my chair out of the way to invite the small girl in, I think she must have had to much sugar this morning because she was bouncing up and down much like my brother was doing this morning.

''Yeah, hi I'm Alice, you must be Bella, Ja..Um Nick has told me so much about you. I cant just tell we are going to be such great friends.'' She said giving me a hug.

''Well come in and make your self at home, I will go and get Nick for you.'' I turned and headed to the bottom of the stairs '' HEY NICK, ALICE IS HERE, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS!''

''Bella, by the way I love the colour of your hair and we really should go shopping together.''

''Yeh, sure I would like that.'' I smiled at Alice, Nick came bounding down the stairs.

''Hello Alice, you look amazing.'' He smiled as he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

Then I noticed the colour of her eyes, they were the most stunning shade of golden brown that I have ever seen, then I remembered the colour of Edwards eyes pitch black and scary looking, this reminded me I had to ask Alice what had happened to her brother.

"Alice can I ask where did your brother go, after Monday. I think I upset him?'' I asked picking up my book from the coffee table.

''Edward, has been in one of his moods, so don't worry about it Bella. I am sure he will be in a better mood on Monday.''

The afternoon with Alice was the most fun that me or Nick have had in a long time, the pair of them were so meant to be together it was unbelievable to see them so at ease with eath other. An outsider would have thought that they had been together decades not a few hours. I wish I could find something like that, but who would want plain old me, the only think slightly interesting about me is that fact that I have pink hair, although I am getting extremely feed up with it, I think a trip to the drug store is in order.

''Hey, guys I am popping to the drug store anyone want anything while I am out?'' I asked putting my coat on and heading for the door.

''Um Bella, would it be OK if I came with you, have some pre-sister bounding?'' Alice asked shyly.

''of course you can come along Alice I would enjoy the company.'' I picked up my set of the house keys and left Nick to start dinner.

We made our way to the store, Alice talked all the way there. I don't think I have ever meet any one who could talk so fast and about nothing at all at the same time. It was nice to be treated like such a normal person, Alice was right we were going to great friends.

Once inside the drug store we made our way down each aile looking for the hair dye. Alice must have found because the next thing I know is she is jumping up and down like a small child who has just found sweets.

''Bella, Bella, this colour would be perfect for you.'' I looked at her sceptically, she was holding up a box with a model on who had dark blond hair.

''Alice, I was going to go back to my natural colour.'' As I said this I spotted the colour I was after, but it was on the top shelf. Typical really, neither me now Alice could reach. Then I remembered the handy lil' trick my chair does. Pushing the button on my chair I rose a tiny bit so that I was now looking over Alice's head, she looked up at me and giggled.

''What is so funny?'' I asked unable to control my own laughter.

''I was enjoying being tall.'' She started to laugh harder, all the people in the shop turned and looked at us with very unamused looks on their faces.

By the time is got back to the house twilight had set in. '' Your brother is not going to be impressed with us.''

'' Why do you say that?'' I looked at her slightly confused.

''We're late, and dinner has started to go cold.''

Now that scared me a little, but it was something else to add to me list of 'Why the Cullen's are interesting people' I wandered if they were hiding some dark scary secret. This set my mind spinning, trying to find out peoples dirty little secrets is something I find my self doing most of the time.

''Well unless you are Superman and can run really, really fast then he is just going to have to be slightly ticked off with us.''

She giggled, we turned down the drive way and were greated by a slightly angry Nick.

''Your late, Dinner went cold, so I have had to call for pizza.''

''That is cool, sorry Nick we did not realise how long it would take to pick out a brown hair dye, who knew there were so many shades of brown.'' I shrugged entering the house first, Nick went over to Alice and whispered something to her.

''Oh dear, love struck teenagers.'' I mumbled to my self

''I am sure you will be the same way very soon Bella.'' Alice said entering the living room.

''How the hell did you... never mind. Shout me when the pizza is here.'' I went over to my computer and pulled up google "_time to find out what is up with the Cullens.'' _I typed in all the thinks that I had noticed about the Cullen's. Strange coloured eyes, pale skin, fast, good hearing and beautiful. I waited for our slow connection to load, my first choice of sites made me think hard about what I was doing. **Vampire A to Z **'' There is no way their.. No wait they are.''

''Ok this is either the coolest secret I have ever uncovered or I am going crazy, and I really dont want to end up back in the looney bin, so we will go with that they are va....um that they are, but will keep it to my self just to be safe.''


	12. Chapter 11

I dont own twilight

Chapter 11 - Crash. RIP Chair.

BPOV

Monday came round again, but I was really looking forward to it, I think knowing that Edward was going to be there had something to do this it.

All my classes went by really slowly, I was looking forward to lunch and Biology.

The bell went for lunch, Nick and Alice meet me out side of my class and we made our way to the lunch hall, then I saw him, my imagination had not done him justice he was stunning the most perfect creature to ever walk to the Earth. Lunch went by way to quickly for my liking but knowing that I would be seeing him in less than 10 minutes made up for it.

I was last to Biology like normal, saying my goodbyes to Nick and Alice I made my way over to Edward.

We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, till I heard the most beautiful sound ever.

''Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I did not get a chance to introduce myself last week. Your Bella?''

''Yeh, hi.'' I said in complete shock.

Mr Banner walked in at that moment and started to tell the class about to days assignment, I did not really pay attention but when I looked up at the bored I noted that it was one that I had already done, so it would be easy.

''So how are you enjoying the weather.''

''Are you seriously asking me about the weather?'' I laughed at this what era is this dude from.

''Yeh, I guess I am.''

''Well I don't really like the cold or the wet, but it is growing on me slowly.''

''So if you dont really like the cold or the wet, why move to the wettest place in America?'' He looked really interested.

''My mom just got remarried, and he moves around alot.''

''So do you not like the guy or something?''

''No Phil is great, he plays minor league baseball, mom likes to be with him, but as you can see I am not really fit to travel, I have to stay in one place so that I can go and see my doctor every month, so I decided that it would be a good idea to move in the Charlie, and Nick being the overprotective brother would not let me come on my own.''

''Aw I see. And know your brother is dating my sister right?''

''Yeh that is right, it is scary though.''

''Why do you say that?'' He looked confused by my statement.

''Because I have never seen two people so right for each other.''

He laughed at this, ''Well you have not meet the rest of my family, my house is scary all couples all very much in love, even my parents. It is really embarrassing sometimes.''

We continued like this the whole class while doing the assignment, which really only took us 5 minutes to finish as we had both done it before in different schools. Edward was so easy to get on with I'm sill amazed just how God like he was. I think I am falling in love.

When class had finished Edward offer to see me to car, which I was happy to except, because I knew it would take Nick a while to pull himself away from Alice.

While waiting by the van, I noticed to amount of black ice, spotted over the car park, thanking my lucky stars that I did not have to wheel myself home to day. The next thing I now I hear tires stretching and feel myself being pushed over.

I opened my eyes to find myself wrapped in Edwards arms, in between our van and Tylers car, I looked up at his car and noticed that Edward had his arm out stretched attached to Tylers car.

People start to run towards us, Edwards looks down at me. ''Are you OK?''

''Um I think so, but it would be a good idea if we get out of here.''

''Edward... Bella, are you OK there is an ambulance on the way, so just stay put.'' someone shouted at us. We looked at each other, and I am guessing we both thought the same thing '' Oh great.''

We were both put in the back of the ambulance, the first thing I noticed after being placed on the gurney is that I was going to need to get a new chair, it had gone under Tyler's back wheels and it was the only fatality of the accident.

Both of us were checked out by Carlisle, who seemed extremely relieved to see that I had a slight bump on my head which made me mentally question him, but then I remembered that there was a high possibility of them being vampires which means they had to keep it a secret. So I let him off.

''So Bella, how are you feeling?''

''I feel fine, just not looking forward to telling charlie I need a new chair, those things cost a bomb.'' This made both Carlisle and Edward laugh.

''What! It is true.''

''So you nearly get crushed between two cars and you are worried about your chair? Bella you amaze me.'' This time it was my turn to laugh, but it was short lived when both Nick and Charlie

came crashing into the emergency room.

* * *

** I hope these keep you all going for a little while, am having some trouble with what to write next so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. So enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 12

I dont own Twilight

Chapter 12

J/NPOV

I was out by the art rooms waiting for Alice to finish for the day, when I heard the most horrific scream come from the parking lot, Alice appeared at the door extremly fast and was pulling me along by the hand.

''We have to get to the hospital, Nick. Edward and Bella have had an accident.''

We ran out into the car park and saw the ambulance pulling up, next thing I now is that I am looking at my lil' sister and Edward get piled into the back of it, from where I was standing they did not look to bad, but you never no. I followed Alice to Edward Volvo and we made it to the hospital before the ambulance. Alice drives like a madman well woman, any way we waited for the ambulance to arrive, then we were meet up with Charlie in the waiting room.

Neither of us could sit still, and when the nurse told us we could go through I dont think I have ever moved so fast in my life.

''OMG Bella are you ok?'' I crushed my sister.

''Nick, im fine trust me it could have been a hell of a lot worse if Edward was not there to get me out of the way.''

''Yeh, thank you so much Edward, I dont no what we would have done if we lost her.'' Dad was off to the side talking to Dr Cullen.

''It is no problem, just in the right place at the right time.''

I moved over to Charlie and Dr Cullen to see if I could get some idea of what was going on with my sister.

''Well Charlie, Bella was extremly lucky, she has come way with a minor concusion, and a tiny laseration to her wrist but nothing to really worry about, once we get her a chair sorted you can take her home.''

''What do you mean get her a chair sorted what happened to her chair?'' I asked from behind Charlie.

''Well it seems that it was the only fatility of the crash, completly crushed by the cars, from what I gather from Edward he was fast enough to remove Bella from her chair.''

I looked at Edward and Bella, they were talking and laughing like nothing had happened.I am really hopeing that it all does not hit her later, she can have some really terrible nightmares.

''Thank you for looking after her Carlisle.''

''Your very welcome Charlie and dont you worry about her new chair either, I have it covered, she will have to suffer a little with a hospital one for a while, I have put in an order for a new one and it should be here by the end of the week.''

I looked at Alice's father, everything she had said about him was true, next to Charlie I think Dr Cullen was a great man and father.

Charlie followed Dr Cullen out of the room to sign some forms, I wondered back over to my sister and Edward.

''Well, Dr Cullen said that you have nothing to worry about all your injuries are pretty much superficial. So they are going to let you out of this place soon we just have to go and find you a chair looks like me and dad are going to be playing the roles of your slaves for a week.''

''Oh yay, that means hospital chair for a week.'' Bella looked at me with a very sacastic look on her face.

''What is wrong with the hospital chairs?'' Edward asked rather confussed by her response.

''Um I have no proper movement in my left wrist, after my little accident a couple of years ago.'' She held up her left wrist and showd him what she ment. He looked at her in complete shock.

''If you are lucky I might even explain one day.'' She said to him, it was my turn to be shocked, it was extremly rare for Bella to want to talk about what happened to me let alone someone she has just meet. But I spose if she feels she can trust him I cant really stop her from telling.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 13 - Spending the day with Bella.

EPOV

I walked Bella and her family out of the hospital, Charlie and Nick went off to get the cars while I stayed behind with Bella.

''Would you like to hang out with me this weekend?'' She asked looking up at me shyly.

''I would love to, what do you suggest we do?''

''Um I dont no, we can see when the weekend rolls round. Have you got a peice of paper and pen?''

I rummaged in my pocket, and found a scrap peice of paper and pen. ''_Thank you Alice.'' _I handed it to her. She wrote something on it holded it over and handed it back to me, she smiled at me and it made my dead heart beat. ''_Carlisle and Alice are both right I do love her.''_

Nick had pulled up next to us pulling me from my thoughts.

''I will see you at school.'' I said helping her into the car.

''Yeh I will see you at school.'' I stepped back on the curb, I pulled out the peice of paper from my pocket and unfolded it. **Edward here is my number - 0754.... give me ring ;) Oh yeh and your my hero xx.**

I could not fight the smile which was now forming on my lips. I turned and re-entered the hospitale to find Carlisle.

"_I cant believe how alive Edward looks when he is around Bella, I am so glad that both Alice and Edward have found their mates.'' _

I knocked on his office door.

"_Come in Edward.''_I slip in silently and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

''Well what has made you so happy son?'' He looked up from the file.

''I am going out with Bella with this weekend.'' My smile grew even bigger at the thought that may be Bella could really love me.

''That is good to hear, and I am sure it is about time as well.'' He laughed looking at me.

''Although I am slightly worried about Bella.'' I looked at him.

''I guess you saw her scars, I would not worry about it at all and if you are thinking about telling her, I think that she will take it very well she is a very strange human.''

That evening I rang Bella, we were on the phone playing 20 questions and we found that we had so much in common. She finally fell asleep, with the phone still conntected. I think this is what promted me to do this is in the first place but that night was the first night I went and watched her sleep. It was the most fascinting thing I have seen in my 100 years.

Saturday came round extrely quickly, we were together pretty much everyday after monday, caring on our game of 20 questions, Bella was an amazing girl, and she always managed to suprise me, Carlisle was right telling Bella our secter would go well.

I was picking Bella at her house at 9 while dropping Alice with Nick. She was waiting for me out side, she looked stunning dressed in a midnight blue cami top and black skinny jeans.

''Alice..''

''Everything is going to be alright, I am going to tell Nick today aswell.''

Alice hopped out of the car as followed suit to help Bella into the passanger seat.

''You look beautiful today Bella.'' She blushed the most stunning shade of red. Shyly she looked at me, she looked even more stunning now that her hair was now a rich mahogany brown, it made her pale skin look even more beautiful.

''Thank you, you dont look to bad your self today.'' She giggled.

''So where to m'lady?''

''Well put your foot down and lets see where it takes us shall we.'' She turned those big shinning eyes on me, I dont no how I managed to stop myself from kissing her.

''As you wish m'lady.'' I turned the key and did as comanded I put my foot down.

Bella leaned over slighty to turn on the radio. '' So what are you listening to mr Cullen?'' She asked as the first soft notes of 'Claire De Lune' filled the air.

''Aw Debussy, very good choice.'' Her statement shocked me, most humans her age have never heard of 'Debussy' I think I have fallen in love with her all over again.

I pulled up next to an opening in the woods, I figured taking her to my special place, so that we could both share our scertes was a good idea.

I got out the car, moving at human pace to go and open Bellas door, she looked at me confussed.

''Ok, how is this going to work?''

''I will carry you and your chair, but I am taking you to a place that is very special to me and was hopeing that we could forget the chair?'' I dazzeled her with my famouse crocked smile. I heard her heart miss a beat, she nodded in respones. I lifted her out of the car and carring her bridal style walked into the woods.

After about half an hour of walking human pace we came to the cleaning of my meadow. Breaking the tree line I stepped out into the sunlight.

The sun hit my skin and diamonds sent rainbow coloured rays off my skin. I looked down at Bella, she was complete tranfsfixed on my skin, I could sense no fear from her only amazment at what she was seeing.


	15. Chapter 14

I dont own twilight

Chapter 14 - In the meadow

BPOV

As I hugged my self close to Edward chest, as we move through the forst I could not help but feel extremly at home in his embrace, it was like we were made for it each other.

We walked to a clearing, the sun was shinning brightly over us, as we moved out of the trees, I noticed that I was surounded by tiny raindows. I looked up at Edward and saw that they were coming off his skin, this just made him look even more God like, why would someone so beautiful want to spend their free time with a plan, wheelchair bound girl like me.

He set me down on the ground and for the first time I looked around taking in the beauty of this little clearing. ''WOW'' was I could say.

It was beautiful, a perfect circle which was covered in beautiful blue and yellow wild flowers and off in the distance you could hear the stream running through the forest.

''Bella I brought you hear because there is something very important that I need to tell you. I was really hopeing that we would be able to share our darkest secrets with each other. When he said this I noticed that the last part of his statement he could not take his eyes of my scars.

''Ok Edward if that is what you want, so who is to go first?'' I asked him shyly.

''Ladies first.'' He came and sat indian style in front of my out strenched legs.

''Ok, well when me and Nick were 13, we went out horse ridding..''

''So you mean that you have not always been in your chair?'' I shock my head.

''Can I contiune.'' He nodded. '' We were out ridding, Nick was being stupid and he spooked my horse which lead to me being thrown and trampled. I was rushed to hospital, were they opened me to corrected my injuries and they discovered a rare form of spin cancer. They managed to remove it and for a year and half I went through cemo, when I was 15 I could not take all the sympathetic looks that every one gave me so one night when I was home alone, I found Phils straight razour and I slit my wrists.'' I pulled up my sleeves to show him all my scars. The look on his face made me want to cry. ''I started with my left that is why I have no movement in some of my fingers. I think I blacked out becuase the next thing I know I am waking up in hospital, strapped down to the bed. Nick was the one who found me, he told me the even though I was unconsciouse, I still maanaged to hurt some of the nurses, I was admitted to secure unit within the hospital, were I had to go through nearly 2 years of group and single therapy sessions. Those 2 years I did not try anything, 3 months after I was released I was shipped to this lovely little town.'' I laughed at the last statement, but Edward still had a worried expression.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

''Why did you do it?'' He finally asked breaking the silence. I looked into his topaz eyes thinking of the best way to explain my thinking behind trying to end my life.

''Have you ever had every signle person you know walking on egg shells around you, because they did not want to say something about the cancer or the chair. Then on top of that I was a 13/ 14 year old going through cemo, losing all my hair, being so unbeleivably sick all the time and not being able to do anything for my self. It all got to much for me to handle and I thought that mom and Phil would have it a little easier if they did not have to worry about me, at night I used to hear my mom crying. So really I did it for her more than I did it for my self. The only person who did not treat me any differently has been Nick and he is the only one apart from you who knew why I did it, I do not regret doing it.''

He looked at me with such intensity it scared me.

''Carlisle was right, you are one very suprising person, you are so strong. Stronger than anyone I have ever meet.

I smiled.

''So are you going to tell me your deepest darkest secret?''

He stiffened and looked away from me.

''Ok, but you must promise me something before I tell you.''

''Anything, you know that you can trust me.'' He stood up and walked away from me.

''Ok, well as you can see that I am not like everyone else, just by looking at my skin. Well that is because me and my family are all...''

I cut him off by answering him.'' Your vampires.''

'' You knew. How?'' He looked at me confussed.

''When you have nothing to do, you become very nosy and want to know what every ones deepest darkest secrets are, and the internet is very helpful.'' I laughed the look that he gave me was one of amussement.

'So you knew all this time that it could be true, and you still let me talk you out of bringing your chair with us.''

''Yeh, I trust you, and I am guessing that you are not like others of your kind other wise I dont think that we would have gotten this far.''

He laughed and it is the most amazing thing I have ever heard, I think that I have fallen in love with him.

''Well all I can say is that it is not my only secret.'' He looked at me as he walked back over to me. He picked up my hands, eletricity running through my body, he looked deep into my eyes.

''I think I have fallen in love with you.''

''Um can you read my mind 'coz I was thinking the same thing.'' I put my hand against his check.

''Well I can read minds, but you nothing at all complete silence. It is very frustrating.''

''Is there something wrong with me?'' I asked before I really thought about what I said.

''I tell you I can read minds and you think that there is something wrong with you.''

* * *

**A/N - hello my loves, i will be putting up the next couple of chapters up in the next couple of weeks, but I need your help, I have come down with a case of writers block and donot know how I would like the story to develop, so if any one has any good ideas to how they would like to see the story move forward I would like to hear from you. And if I enjoy your ideas i will send you a sneaky peacky of chapter 15 :D **

**thank you my loves enjoy this chapter. x**


	16. Chapter 15

I dont own twilight

**A/N Here the chapter that explains a little about how Nick is Jasper! **

Chapter 15 - Alice and Nick

NPOV

I watched at Edward and Bella leave on their date, I was glad to see her happy. I was glad to see us both happy.

''Alice, my love what do you fancy doing today?''

''Well I was hopeing that we could sit and talk today as there is something really important I need to tell you.'' She looked up at me with her pleading puppy dog eyes, there was no way that I could turn her down.

She took my hand and lead me out of the house toward the woods behind the house. We made our way to a little clearing just up from the path.

''This is a good place to sit and talk.'' She headed for an over turned log.

''Ok, so what do you want to talk about?''

''Well what I have to tell you is going to sounds extremly insane and you will probly think that I am crazy.''

I looked at her for a moment. '_what the hell is she talking about?' _

''Well first I am going to tell you that I can see the future.'' She waited for my reaction.

''Ok, well I was not seeing that one coming. But I am guessing you were.'' I joked, Alice looked at me and giggled it was the prettiest noise that I have ever heard.

''The next thing that I am going to tell you is something that I need you to swear that you will tell no one else because it is extremly dangouse and I really should not be telling you, but I love you to much to keep it from you.''

''Wait what ... you love me?''

''Yes I love you with all my being.'' She looked at me with such love in her eyes that I could see that she was telling me the truth.

''I love you to Alice, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I also promise to keep your secret you know you can trust me Alice.''

She looked so relieved to hear me, I urged her to contiun.

''Me and my family are ... we are ... um ... we are vampires.''

''Your vampires? Ok well that is different I spose.''

''Are you not scared of me? I saw you running away and never talking to me again.''

''Well by the looks of it you saw wrong, this is a little freaky but I am not scared of you.'' again a look of relife. Her eyes clouded over and she looked off into the distance. After several long minutes, she came back.

''OMG,this is so cool'' she squeled.

''What, what is it Alice.'' I looked at her worried.

''I have just had the best vision. Jasper you are not going to believe...''

''Wait who the hell is Jasper?'' _So much for her loving me with all she is. _

''You silly, your Jasper, I would have thought that you knew about your own name.'' She looked at me like I was stupid. Jasper was my middle name. Wait did Alice know something about it me?

"What ... no... Jasper is my middle name Alice.''

''No it is your first name, wait you dont no do you?''

''No what excatly?''

''That you were adopted at when you were 6 months old, by Renee and Charlie.''

I didn't no what to do when she told me that I was adopted, some how I already kind of knew, seeing as I was the only blonde one in the family, but I just wrote it off as some freaky gene thing. But I was still in shock my whole life has been a lie.

I thought that finding out my girlfriends secter was going to be to much for me, I think that finding out that she knew more about my life than I did is far more shocking.

''How do you know this Alice?''

''Well if I tell you promise not to think that I am a creepy stalker ok!'' She said with a very serious face. I nodded my head.

''Ok when I was turned in 1921 (**a/n dont no if date is rite?)** I woke up to a vision of you and I have been searching for you ever since. Then 17 years ago I had another vision of you which gave me a little more detail to who you are or birth name is Jasper Whitlock. When the Swans Adopted you they gave you their dead sons name and made Jasper your middle named.''

''So you are telling me that mum and dad adopted me to replace their son?''

''No, I am not saying that. What I will say is that you need to talk to your dad to get the full story I only know what I saw in my visions.'' She took my hand to reresure me. I looked at her and could tell that she felt upset and guilty about telling me which just made me love her even more.

''Alice, it is ok. I will talk to dad about it and fear the whole story and you dont need to feel guilty about telling me about it, I am sure that I would have found out one way or the other.'' I gave her a peck on the cheek.

For the rest of the day me and Alice just sat and talked, all I knew the more she told me about her self the more I fell in love with, by the time that Edward and Bella came home, it was dark outside and I could tell from the way that Edward was with Bella that he had told her the truth about him and his family and she had taken it as well as I had.


	17. Chapter 16

I dont own Twilight.

Chapter 16 Edward and Bella

EPOV

After spending the day with Bella, I was on cloud nine and the feeling did not go away for the rest of the week, by friday me and Alice had both planned on inviting Nick and Bella over to meet the rest of the family this weekend.

Esme and Carlisle were really looking forward to getting to now them both. Rosalie on the other hand was not as happy about it. She could not understand why the pair of us would fall in love with humans. Emmett on the other hand found it so funny, especialy since he saw that Bella was in a wheel chair, but he has recieved many slap round the head not only from me and Alice but also from Esme and Carlisle which is funny to watch.

''Emmett you better behaviour yourself when Bella and Nick come round tomorrow.'' I said to Emmett as we made our way to school.

''Ha ha, what is the point of them coming over and becoming apart of the family if I am not allowed to have a good laugh with my new brother and sister?'' Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

When we arrived at school, me and Alice went to wait for Nick and Bella, I could hear Rose making snide comments, sometimes I could not see what she had against me and Alice being happy.

I heard the engine of the Swans van coming down the road.

As the van came round the corner, I noticed that Bella was not in the van. _where is she, is she okay? _I started to get worried it was unlike her to miss school and she was fine yesterday.

'Hello Nick, where is Bella today?'' I asked as Alice ran over to him.

''She was not feeling very well today so dad is taking her to see your dad this afternoon.'' He looked up at me, and I thought I saw what I thought was worry flash across his face.

''I think I will go and see her, is Charlie at work at the moment?''

''He is at the moment, but will be back about 1 to take her to see Carlisle.'' He looked at Alice as she led him towards school.

I headed back toward my Volvo, and headed to towards Bella house.

I got out of the car and went round to her window, I could see her tucked up in bed, looking very under the weather. Her window was unlocked so I slipped into her room, moving towards her bed, I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her forhead, she was burning up. Hopefully my cold skin would make her feel better.

After seating and helping with her temperature, I noticed that her breathering was getting heavyer, and her heart beat got slightly quicker.

''Edward, is that you?'' She asked still half a sleep.

''Yes love, its me. How are you feeling?'' I asked her with concern in my voice.

She leaned into my hand. '' Thank you.''

''For what love?'' I asked her slightly confussed.

''For coming and seeing me, and cooling me down.'' she giggled which started an extremly nasty coughing fit.

I pulled her up into a sitting postion to help with the cough which had me even more worried.

''Bella, I think it would be a good idea if we got you to see Carlisle now, im worried about you.''

I started to get up from the bed before she grabbed my arm. ''No Edward it is ok dad is going to take me in a couple of hours, he will freak.''

''Ok, I will sit with you till your dad comes back, hopefully I can make you feel a little bit better.'' I kissed her forhead.

We sat and talked till 5 to 1 when I heard Charlie coming down the road.

''Bella, your dad is 5 minutes away, so I am going to go but I will see you when you come home. Ok.''

''Ok, I love you Edward.''

''As I love you.'' I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

I was very tempted to follow them to the hospital, but fought the urge and went home.

I pulled into the drive away of the mansion, I could hear Esme milling about in the big house. I sat in the parked volvo just trying to come up with reasons as to how Bella got sick over night, unless she has been sick for a while. No I cant do that to myself she is just running a fever that is all.

I entered the house and found Esme bent over her blue prints for a small cottage. ''Edward is that you?'' She asked without looking up from her work.

''Yes mum its me, I did not feel like school today as Bella is out sick.''

''Aw poor dear, is she ok?'' Esme asked with motherly concern in her voice. Although she had yet to meet with Nick or Bella she loved them because we loved them. And that was reason enough to think of them as her children.

''Charlie has taken her to see Carlisle. I will go over this evening to see how she is feeling.''

As I waited for a nightfall to come, I sat at my baby grand piano and composed a new song, it was a soothing lullaby for Bella. Round 9 o'clock I headed towards Bella's house. I snuck around to her bedroom, saw that she was tucked up in bed again.

I climbed in through her bedroom window and went and sat beside, listening to Charlie and Nick in the living room watching a game. I gently placed my hand on her forhead to check to see if she had a fever. Which she did she was looking far worst than she did this morning when I saw her. It was then that I noticed the familier sickly sweet smell of unhealthy blood, I hunted around her room till I found a small pile of tissues covered in Blood. I was pulled away from them when Bella started to moan in her sleep.

''No ... this is not fair ... Edward I love you ... please dont leave me.'' Bella tossed her self about, I tried to get her to calm down slightly by shacking her lightly.

''Bella, love wake up, your having a nightmare.'' I whispered.

She stirred, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. ''Edwards you came back.''

''Oh course I did love, I had to come and check on my favourite girl.'' She smiled but it did not reach her eyes and I could see worry in her eyes.

''What is wrong love, did Carlisle find anything wrong?'' I asked her taking her hand.

''I dont no yet, Carlisle told me that it could be a number of things but until they get my blood back from the lab then we wont no, so I have to go back tomorrow.'' She looked scared.

''Do you think that I could come with you tomorrow?''

She thought for a minute. ''Well it would mean that Charlie would get a break and Nick is looking forward to going to meet you parents tomorrow.'' I took that yes.

''Will you stay with me tonight Edward, I dont feel like staying on my own tonight. Dont worry about dad or Nick they have already checked on my this evening, so we will be safe.''

I laughed at her, she looked at me embarrased. '' What's so funny?''

''Have you forgotten that I can read minds loves?'' She shock her head in responce.

''No I was just stateing a fact thank you very much.'' She looked so cute when she was playing angry. She looked so beautiful that I could not help but kiss her.

What started out as a sweet peck turned into a fierce passion kiss. With Bella using all her strength to pull her self up tangling her fingers in my hair. I had to pull away before it became to fierce and I hurt her.

''Bella stop! '' I threw myself against her wall. '' Im sorry but I cant lose myself around you, it is to dangourse for you I dont want to hurt you any more than you already have.''

She looked up at me with sad eyes. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than kiss her again. She reached a hand out to stop me from leaving. '' Please stay with me Edward.''

I moved back over to the bed, unable to refusse her. I lay down next to her, she snuggled up next to me getting comfortable, she rested her head on my chest, I bent down and kissed her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent, my throat burned slightly but it was nothing that I could not handle.

I watched as she slept soundly, then just before dawn I snuck out and ran back to my house were I changed my clothes, I had left a note by Bellas bed so that she knew that I would be round to pick her up.

After I got changed, I went to find carlisle, who I found in his office, readng one of his old medical journals.

''What can I do for you Edward?'' He asked looking up from his book.

I took a seat in front of his desk, '' Bella is not well is she?''

''You no I cant say anything Edward.''

''I no you cant, but I thought I would let you know that I will be coming with Bella tomorrow to get her lab work.''

_''are you sure that is a good idea Edward?'' _I nodded, if Bella was sick, then I wanted to be there for her no matter what.

''I am sure you can understand Carlisle that I want to be there for her.'' It was his turn to nod, of course he understood if anything was to happen to Esme, then he would not be able to live with himself.


	18. Chapter 17

I dont own Twilight

A/N Please dont hate me for this chapter

Chapter 17

BPOV

I woke up alone, after the best night sleep I have had since I came to Forks and it was all thanks to Edward. I found a note next to my bed.

**Dear Bella, **

**Have gone home to change my clothes, I will be back round to pick you about 11. **

**Thank you for a great night my love. **

**All my love Edward**

**xxx**

I smiled at the thought that I was not the only one who had a good night. I looked over at the clock it was only at 8:30, I knew that Nick and dad would not be up for another hour at least. I reached over and picked up my copy of wuthering heights. Once I got into my book, I lost all track of time, what knocked me back to relaty was Nick banging on my door.

''Bella are you awake?''

''Yes Nick I am awake, so are you going to come and help me get ready I have a doctors appointment at 11.''

He pulled the covers back and lifted me into the chair. I dressed as quickly as I could in black skinny jeans, a low cut white t-shirt covered in black skull and cross bones, a long grey cagrdian and black ballet pumps. I applied a fefty amount of make-up to cover the bags under my eyes. Which I have been trying to hide from everyone plus the blood. I knew today was going to be a bad day.

I looked over to the clock again and saw that it was 10:30.

Nick pushed me into the kitchen, where I had a little breakfast of dried toast, my stomach could not handle anything else.

At 11 there was a knock at the door, I knew that it was Edward. Nick went and let him in, Charlie had gone out at the crack of dawn to go fishing with Harry and Billy. So was not worried about Edward having to meet him.

''You look amazing.'' He bent down and kissed the top of my head which made me blush. '' And that makes you look amazingly stunning.''

''So are we good to go?''

''oh course would not want to keep my father waiting now would.'' He laughed as he walked behind me, to push my chair out to his car.

''Nick we will see you back at mine a little later on right?'' Edward asked turning back to the house.

''Yeh Alice is coming round in a couple of hours to get me. Good luck at the doctors little sis, not that you will need it.''

I waved goodbye to Nick as Edward lifted me into the passenger seat. He loaded my chair into the boot. We made it to the hospital in under 5 mintues.

Going to Carlisle's office I started to feel sick, physicaly sick.

''Bella calm down, it is going to befine, you have nothing to worry about.'' He tried to calm me down.

We entered Carlisles office, he was looking over some papers. ''Hello Bella, Son. well your lab results are in Bella...' He looked down at my file. The calm that covered his face broke. " I'm sorry Bella...''

I heard nothing else from Carlisle because I was hyperventilating, tears streaming down my face. I was more than grateful to have Edward with instead of Charlie. Edwards hand found mine and squeezed my hand gently.

''How bad is it Carlisle?'' I finaly managed to say holding back my sobs.

''Your cancer is back and it has spread from your spin to small tumorms on your liver and several larger ones in your lungs. Bella I am so extremly sorry I have no idea how I missed this in your last lot of test. But if we start treatment then you have a very good chance of having a year to 2 years to live.'' I looked at Edward and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes.

''Carlisle could we have a moment please.'' Edward turned and asked his father. Carlisle left us on our own.

We sat in silence, I dont think that either of us could really process the news that we just had dumped on our laps. I turned to him.

''If you want to leave me...'' He cut me off by putting his cold finger against my lips.

''I am not going any where, I am going to be there for you through it all. And you will get through this and you will have longer than a year, I promise.'' He kissed my forehead which made me cry even harder.

I knew what I was going to do and I knew with all my heart he was not going to like it at all, but I swore to myself the first time that I would not go through the pain of chemo and the operations again.

''Edward, I need you to listen to what I am about to say. You are not allowed to say anything till I am done ok.'' I looked him in the eye to make sure that he understood. He nodded and sqeezed my hand.

''I am not going to have treatment, not again, treatment was the reason that I tried to kill myself in the first place. And I dont want to put you or Nick through that again. I have three very good reason why I dont want treatment again : 1 - I just got my hair back and I dont want to go round in a wig again, 2 - is because I want to spend my last moments humans to be spent doing things rather than being stuck in a hospital and number 3 is if I go for treatment and get better I wont be able to be with you forever.'' I never took left his gaze through out my little speech, I had to make sure that he understood my third point.

He did opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping out of water. He was sat still as a statue and it scared me I knew that saying what I did would scare him off and that he did not want me after all.

''Bella you are going to refuse treatment so that I will turn you into a vampire?''

I nodded, I had made up my mind that I wanted to be with him for ever the day I meet him and the day he told me that he was a vampire I knew that being like him was the only way that was going to happen.

''Bella I cant... no it is wrong you have to have treatment, I will not kill you. Please regonsider and have the treatement please, you have to think about Nick and Charlie.'

''Edward I am dying you heard Carlisle, with treatment I would only have a year 2 at best. Edward I want you forever. I will do anything to be with you and I mean anything.''

He stood up to fast for me to really know what was going on. ''Bella I am not going to kill, you have to have treatment, it is the best opposition you dont want this life Bella. I cant turn you into a monster.'' He then turned to the door.

"Edward where are you going?'' He stood with his hand on the knob, he let out a heavy sigh then left. I was more than gobsmacked at this where the hell did he get off being angry at me I was dying and he left me on my own. No matter how much I love him he does not have the right to just leave me like that especialy after saying that he would stay and fight with me.

I sat in Carlisle's office trying to get control of my breathing but nothing happened my breathing became more and more laboured and then the coughing started. I leaned forward so that I could spit out the blood that was collecting in my throat but it did not help, I knew what was coming next so I let the darkness take me. Falling out of the chair and on to the floor.

_Beep Beep ...Beep Beep ... Beep Beep _

I thought death was meant to be comfortable, and should I not be able to walk. _Beep Beep... Beep Beep ... Some turn that god annoying beeping off._

Slowly a harsh light came throw my eyes lids and mummbled voices I could not understand what they were saying, straining my senses to the point that it made my head hurt.

''Bella, can you hear me squeez my hand if you can hear?''

''Bella please wake up I am so sorry i should not have stormed off like. You need to wake up please Bella.''

I felt cold all up one arm and across my hand, I did not fight to do as the voise asked instead I let my body do what it wanted. And it wanted water, I could feel an uncomfortable preasure against my throat. I knew the feeling from after my op. I had a tube down my throat and the beeping was the heart monitor. I was alive and I did not want to be.

I slowly startd to open my eyes rolling my head to the side so that I face Carlisle, lifting my hand to show that I understood him and to show that I wanted the tube removing.

''Ok Bella, when I count to three I need you to cough for me ok.'' I nodded my head in responce.

'' Ok 1.. 2 ...3 '' He slowly and gently extracted the tube as I coughed, which lead to more coughing and a slight bit of blood.

''Water please.'' I finaly managed to say Carlisle handed me a small plastic cup, sipping it i could feel the burn leave my throat.

''How long have I been out for?'' I asked once I was more comfortable.

''2 days, I had to send your dad home he nearly ended up in here with you.''

I looked up at him, I could see the worry in his face which told me that it was all a lot worse than we first thought.

''Could we be alone for a moment please Carlisle.''

"Yes buzz me if you need any thing more from me.''He turned and left the room leaving me alone with Edward.

We sat in uncomfortble silence, I could tell that there was something that he wanted to say to me. ''Just say it Edward.'' I snapped at him.

''Bella, I am sorry for the way that I acted I should not have left you like that it was stupid of me, can you forgive me?''

''Are you serious, you left me after you said that you would stay with me. Were do you get off asking for forgiveness Edward?'' I looked at him no matter how much I loved him I needed him to leave me and not come back. There was no way that I was going to get treated like that by any one.

''Bella I understand that you are angry and upset, but please forgive me, I love you Bella. I dont want to loss you.''

''Well guess what Edward you have. I love you with everything that I am but you need to understand Edward that I needed you to see that the treatment wont work your the only chance I have to live. But you made it clear that you dont want me to live. So could you please get your father for me and then leave and dont come back.'' The flash of pain that I saw across his face was the same I was feeling in my heart. But I knew that I had to be strong and walk away from this.

He reluctantly left to get Carlisle, but said that he would be back which made me extremly angry, I think I will be phoning Alice and the rest of the family to come and make sure that he stayed away.

Next thing my phone buzzs _through the thunderclash I hear the sound... _

I checked the called ID Alice, oh course.

''Hello Alice.''

**''Bella, oh course we will all come and keep my stupid brother at bay for you. And plus it will be nice to see you again everyone here is still really looking forward to meeting.'' **

''Ok Alice well bring everyone down when you are re...''She cut me off.

''**We will all be there in 20 minutes. See you soon.''**And before I was able to say bye she hung up on me.

''Bella Edward said that you wanted to see me?''

I nodded. ''Carlisle, I dont want treatment. So I need to know how long I have know.''

He came and sat in the chair that Edward had occupied not 10 minutes before, taking my hand and searching my face for some way to reason with me, but finding none. ''Are you sure about this Bella?''

''Yes I am 100%, I have known for a while know that something hasnt been right, so tell me how long are we looking at?''

''Maybe 5 months if we are lucky, you might be able to get a bit longer because I no that you are a fighter Bella.'' When he said this I knew what I was going to do. Edward was not going to turn me into a vampire of his own free will then I would force him to do it.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Alice and the rest of the Cullens caming crashing into the room.

''God Bella you look like death.'' Alice joked coming over and giving me a gentle hug.

''Well Alice that is kind of how I feel, so I am guessing that you have filled everybody in on the situation then Al?'' I looked at the small pixie vampire. But it was not her that answered my question.

''Oh course she did dear, I am so glad to finally meet you but I wish it was under better conditions'' Esme came over and hugged me.

''So lil' sis I hear you chucked Ol' Eddie boy out on his ears?'' Emmett boomed which made me smile, at least they where not mad at me for telling him to get lost.

I laughed, which again set off a coughing fit lucky this time I did not bring up any blood. '' Bella, are you ok would you like some oxygen?'' Carlisle asked worriedly while reaching to help me sit forward. I shock my hand in front of my face while recovering my breath.

''Is it alright if I have a word with Alice in private please?'' They all got up to leave, leaving me with a very sad looking vampire.

After sitting in silence for a while to make sure that the rest of the family were out of hearing range, Alice turned to me, looking very unhappy.

''Why are you going to do it Bella you, cant leave Charlie and Jasper like that.''

''That is why I needed to talk to you Alice, I want you to look after N... Jasper do not be afraid to keep him forever. Promise me Alice.'' I took her hands pleading with her to promise me that she would look after my brother.

''You know I will, but dont you think that this is a little to soon to be thinking like this Bella Edward might come round you never no.'' I shook my head I knew that he was not going to change his mind without a little help, so that was what I was going to do give a kick in the right direction.


	19. Chapter 18

I dont own Twilight

Chapter 18 Why?

EPOV

I'm an idiot, she is the love of my life and I just walked out on her when she needed me most. What kind of man am I to turn her only request down, know none of my family where talking to me. I have hurt her so bad I want to talk to her and tell her that I would do it that I was sorry and that I was scared.

I walked up to the front door of Bella's house, Nick answered the door.

''Edward what are you doing here?''

''I needed someone to talk too, I have done something really stupid and you know Bella the best. I need you to tell me how to get her to forgive me for what I have done.''

''Well come in and tell me what happened.'' He moved tp the side so that I could enter the house.

Sitting down on the sofa with Nick in his dads reclinner. "So what is going on, what did you do?''

''I left her in my dads office after we were told about the cancer, she then went on to ask me to turn her. I left her and she nearly died.''

''I no and I can not say that I am happy with you. But I no my sister and you are the most important thing to her, so if I no her as well as I think I do then she will have something planned to get back at you and it wont be pretty.''

''What do you think it will be?'' I asked him sincerly.

''I have no idea, my sister is very imagantive when it comes to punishment and no Alice has not told me what it could be. But Edward what I can tell you is that I am here if you need to talk. You two need each other more than you than you know.''

''_I can't wait to see Jasper all this planning with Bella I have not seen him in 2 days...''_

''I should go, I dont think that im in my sisters good books. Thank you for talking with me.'' Before he could reply I was up and in the woods.

What Jasper had said to me, made me think that I was better off waiting for Bella to punish me, I just did not like the idea of not knowing what it was going to be.

Everyone has been avoiding me for weeks, from what I have picked up from families thoughts is that Bella is slowly getting worse.

"Edward, Bella has asked to see you.''

I looked at Alice a little shocked, I was not expecting Alice to even let me see her.

''Thank you Alice for letting me know, I will go and see her now.'' I ran out into the garage and jumped into my car. I was really hopeing that none of Charlie's men were out I did not have time to be pulled over and have to expalin why I was going at 120 miles an hour through Forks.

Finally I pulled into the the Hospital car park, I listened out for Carlisle's voice and found him talking to Bella.

I made my way down the hall towards her room, I was feeling both excited and very scared

at the same time. Standing out side of her room I take a few moments to listen to the conversation between my father and the love of my life.

''Bella are you sure about this?''

''Carlisle, this is my last hope and you said it your self I may only have a few short weeks left. That is if you will have me as a member of the family.''

''Bella you and Jasper, I think of as my children so you have nothing to worry about when it come to being part of the family, you hear me. Both my self and Alice have agreed that this is best for both of you.''

''Thank you Carlisle.''

At that moment I knocked on the door waiting for some sort of indicator that I could enter. Calrisle opened the door, leaving he gave me a silent nod and I knew that I would have to go and talk to him later.

When I turned towards Bella, I really wished I could cry. She looked so fragile all most like a skeleton, my dead heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

''Bella.'' Was all I managed to say I could not move or think straight, the only thing that was going through my head was how could I do this to her, I should have not left.

* * *

**A/N nearly finshed the story guys, so will b hopefully posting a chapter a day. So enjoy the new chapter :) would love to no what you all think! **


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own twilight.

Chapter 19

JPOV - Vegas and an empty goodbye.

What is the world coming to just as our lives were getting back on track, Bella was doing great, she was enjoying school again she had made friends and was in love. Now it was all being taken away from her.

I was having a trough time to my sister and best friend was laying in hospital slowly dying and there was nothing I could do about it, and then on top of that Alice was pressuring me into picking a side which I could not do. Although I did not like the fact that Edward left my sister to die I could understand why he turned her down. I think I am the only one other than Carlisle that understand what both of them are going through.

All I want is for everyone to get on again. But at the moment I am upset with Bella, planning on killing her again to get what she wants my stupid stubborn sister.

"Jasper are you listening to me?'' Alice asked little tapping my shoulder.

''Sorry Alice what were you saying?''

''I said that Bella has told me that no matter what I have to look after and love you forever. Which means that if you want I can turn you. And if my idiotic brother gets his ass in gear then we all can be together for ever what do you think?''

i looked at her a bit shocked, I under stood what she was saying I just could not believe she was saying.

''Alice the only way that I will let you change me is if you marry me first.'' I jokenly said to her takeing her hand and littely planting a kiss on her palm. I looked up at her and saw her eyes light up and she started to vibrate, which was very funny to watch.

''Japser are you seriour?''

''Well yes I guess I am, Alice you know that we are meant to be together, so why not.''

Her eyes clouded over and I knew that she had slipped into a vision. I waited for a short while for her to come back to the present. While she was n her own little world I watched as a small smile creeped across her perfect lips.

''Japser, get that sweet little ass of your moving, Vegas is a long way from here.''

We ran to Alice's car and before I had time to put my seatbelt on she was speeding towards the towns boarder.

It took Alice 9 and an half hours to get us to Las Vegas driving nearly 150 miles an hour,"Alice I would like to get there in one peice, I am sure you dont want to be marrying a dead man just yet?'' I laughed as the bright lights flashed past us.

''Dont worry so much Jazzy, I would have seen it, remember you are marrying a some one who can see the future and you no I would never put you in any time of trouble.'' She placed her hand over mine, we drove to the first drive through wedding chaple we could find.

20 minutes later, Alice was mrs Whitlock. She said that it was my true name that is why we choose it. I spose it is a better surname than Swan.

As we made our way back on to the highway, I notice Alice's eyes cloud over, which meant that she was having a vision. The only thing I could do was grab the wheel, lucky she snapped out of it before anything could really happen.

''What did you see, my sweet?'' I asked her as she came back to the know.

''Your sister is going to be over the moon, but we have to get to her soon other wise we will be to late.'' She looked at me with tears threating to burst over, but they would never fall.

''Alice what do you mean it would be to late?''

''There is something I have been keeping from you Jasper. Bella is planning on taking her life infront of Edward. But she want to say goodbye to the whole family. I have tried my hardest to talk her out of it. But she is so stubborn there is no talking to her.''

For the first time since we first found out that she had cancer, did I want to cry and cry hard. I have not be able to protect my little sister.

''Jasper, I wish there was something more I could do, everything I can think of doing ends up in her dying, Carilsle is the only one who would turn her but he wont because he will not go against Edwards wishes.''

There was nothing I could say to her, I loved my sister. But I knew that she had made up her mind there was noting anyone could do.

''Just get us to the hospital, I need to see my sister.'' I finaly managed to say between my sobs.

Alice took my hand and squeezed in re-assournce. I knew that she would be able to get me there on time. She pushed the little yellow car to the max.

We pulled up in the parking lot of Forks hospital, we were greeted by the rest of the Cullen family.

I was happy that they were all here.

''Thank you all for coming.'' I said to them hugging Esme.

''Dear you dont have to thank us at all, I am glad that Bella wants us all here for her.''

I turned towards the hospital entrance, the happiest day of my life had just turned into the worst. Some how I had to get Edward to see that turning Bella was the best thing for everyone. But how was I meant to change the mind of a headstrong mind reading vampire?

''Jazz, that just might work.'' Alice beamed at me, while I was lost in my own thoughts I had not noticed Alice slip into the future.

The rain started to fall, so we made our way slowly into the hospital and to Bella's room. The smell of dissenfectant hung heavly in the area. Memories of the first time she had been in hospital caming flooding back to me. I was glad to be standing next to Alice other wise I think I would have just crumpled to the floor and cried.

Carlisle came down the corridor towards us, he tried to hide his feelings but I could see the saddness in his eyes, the type of grief you feel when you lose a child.

''Hello everyone, I am glad that you could all make it.'' He said to us, turning towards the door he stiffened. In my short time in knowing the Cullens I have never seen Carlisle so panicked. He throw open the door coming very close to ripping it off the door frame, I looked round the room confussed, Bella was not in her bed.


	21. Chapter 20

i do not own Twilight.

CH 20

EPOV Promises

Looking at the empty unhealthy shell of the love of my life, I just wanted to die my self, how could I have done this to her. The most important thing in my world was dying.

''Bella.'' Was all I could say again, I was to ashamed and scared to say anything else to her.

''Edward please.'' She said motioning with her hand for me to come to her, and that is what i did not caring who saw I moved at vampire speed to her bed side.

I took her small fragile hand, while at the same time terrified that she would shatter in front of me at any moment.

'Edward look at me, I need you to know that this is not your fault and I dont need you to feel guilty when I die.'' She whispered, her breathing was extremly laboured. I did not need the machines to tell me that she did not have much time left.

Looking into her cloudy yet still beautiful chocolate brown eyes I felt nothing but love for this beautiful unselfish woman. I hated myself even more for walking away when I did. Jasper had been right she did think of away to make me suffer for what I had done to her.

''Bella the day that you stop breathing is that day that I will die. I will follow you into the next world. I could never live in a world were you do not exist.'' I gently watched her expression turn from shock to love. So I slowly and gently raised her ghostly white hand to my lips and kissed each of her knuckles.

At that moment I knew that she had forgiven me. So I what I did next even took me suprise, I pulled Bella into my arms and was running out of the hospital.

''Edward ... what ... are ... you ... doing?'' She asked me as I ran towards to nearest church.

''Bella I want you to marry me before we both pass on from this world.'' I told her more than asked, I felt her nod but at the same time I felt hot tears soak through my shirt.

''Thank you Edward.''

As we neard the church I slowed down. I could hear the priest in side, placing hyme books in each row.

''Father?'' I asked walking through the door so not to suprise him to much.

''Hello there, and what can I do for ...'' the priest trailed off when he saw Bella in my arms.

''Here boy.'' He said reaching to help me with Bella.

''Thank you Father.'' I place Bella down on the front row of seats. I looked down at her to make sure that she was ok.

''What can I do for you both this evening?'' He asked me. ''_This girl looks very sick, what is he thinking about taking her from the hospital?'' _

'Bella was the one who answered. ''Father could you marry us please?'' looking at me with tears in her eyes.

''Of course child.''

There was stood in front of God, I could not take my eyes off Bella she cried all the way through, I held her hand in resourance, knowing that she was both happy and sad. I just wish I could give her the one thing that she really wanted, but I could just not bring myself to do it.

''I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' The priest said bring my out of my thoughts. I gently kissed Bella.

''Thank you Father, you dont no how much this means to both of us.'' She said smiling at the old man.

_''How could I turn down the wishes of a dying girl.'' _The priest thought as we left the church.

''Bella, do you want me to take you back to the hospital?''

''No Edward I want to spend my last hours with my amazing husband in our meadow.'' She smiled up at me weakly.

''How can I say no to you my beautiful wife.'' I speed off into the forest heading towards our meadow.

Once we reach the meadow, I lay Bella down before taking out my cell phone.

**Jasper, tell every one not to worry about us, Bella is safe. Tell Carlisle that I will soon need his and Emmetts help. I will bring Bella to the house when she is ready. She loves you with all her heart. **

Moments later I recieved a text from Alice.

**Edward what on Gods green Earth do you think that you are doing or planning on doing. Congratulation by the way. Thought I should tell you also that me and Jasper got married today aswell. Will see you back at the house. I promise not to tell the other what you are planning on doing. Love you brother x **

I smiled at myself. ''Bella would you believe it we are not the only ones who thought today was a good day to get married.'' I said turning to her. I noticed that her breathing was becoming slower and her heart kept missing a beat ever know and then.

''Edward I am cold, please come and hold me, I need you.'' She whispered tears staining her porclien skin. At that moment I knew that I would lose her.

''Bella my love dont cry, I am here just hold on a little longer for me please.'' I pulled her small frame into my lap and held her against my cold stone like body. We sat in silence which dragged on for what felt like for ever. I listened to her heart beat, slow, stutter and then stop. At that moment I wished that I could cry.

''I love you Edward Cullen'' Was the last words my beloved angel said as she took her last breath.

I sat with her body held to my chest for a while longer, I could not face my family, especialy not Jasper. They all hated me for walking out on Bella, and not giving her what she wanted.

But the sun broke over the horizone, I knew then that I had to take her back to the house.

I ran through the forest, as I drew closer to the house I could here everyones thought, all full of worry for not just Bella but for my self.

_''Where are they, they have been gone for hours. Being out of the hospitals is not good for Bella.'' _Jasper worried.

_''Edward I no you can hear me, I am so sorry. But you had not right to do thake her from the hospital. Why did you not let us say goodbye to here. Jasper is worried sick.''_ Alice screamed at me in her thoughts.

I slowed my approach to the house, and was met at the back door by Carlisle and Esme. Both looked at me simpifetically.

''Edward son, i'm so sorry' Carlisle said to me as he took Bella from my arms. Esme pulled me into a hug. I could not say or think about anything apart from joining her.

''Carlisle... Emmett I need your help.''


	22. Chapter 21

i do not own twilight

CHAPTER 21

BPOV

Edward swept me up in to his arms and for the first time since I found out that I was dying, I felt whole and alive. It was when I noticed where he was heading.

''Edward ... what ... are ... you ... doing?'' I asked, I could not breath properly, pain was coursing through my body.

''Bella I want you to marry me before we both pass on from this world.'' I was shocked when he said this to me. And at that moment I knew that if I was going to die which I knew was going to be soon I wanted to die as Mrs Cullen.

We entered the old church, the pain was being controlled by the aderalin that was now pumping through my vein and all this from just being in his arms again.

''Father.'' Edward said loud enough so not to suprise him to much.

''Hello there, and what can I do for ...'' The priest turning around to look at us, he was shocked when he saw me. ''Here boy.'' He said walking towards Edward and myself, he helped Edward with me not that he needed any.

''Thank you Father.'' He said placing me down on the front row of seats. Edward looked at me as if asking if I was okay.

''What can I do for you both this evening?'' The priest asked us. Before Edward could even think about answering him.

''Father could you marry us please?'' I said with tears threating to spill out of my eyes, I was not sure if it was from the adrenline starting to loss it effects or happy tears for what was about to happen.

''Of course child.''

In front of God we said our vows, I cried all the way thourgh. Edward held my hand tightly in resourance. '' I pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' Edward kissed me very gently on the lips.

''Thank you Father, you dont no how much this means to both of us.'' I smiled at the old man, as Edward lifted me back into his arms.

''Bella, do you want me to take you back to the hospital?''

''No Edward I want to spend my last hours with my amazing husband in our meadow.'' I smiled at him. I knew that is were I wanted to spend my lasts hours on this Earth.

''How can I say no to you my beautiful wife.'' With that he speed off into the forest behind the church. Moments later we arrived at our meadow and I felt peaceful. He lay me down in the center of the meadow.

I watched as he took out his cell. I knew that he was texting the family to know that we were both ok. Not long after his phone vibrated, the smile that spread across his face was breath taking.

''Bella would you believe it we are not the only ones who thought today was a good day to get married.'' He turned to face me, his face dropped, I knew he could her my breathing getting shallow. I felt my body getting colder and it was not from the night air.

''Edward I am cold, please come and hold me, I need you.'' I amanaged to breath out tears spilling out of my eyes.

''Bella my love dont cry, I am here just hold on a little longer for me please.'' She said pulling my into his lap. We sat in silence, it became hard for me to breath and my body got colder. I knew that this was it. All the pain I had been through for the last couple of months was coming to an end, but I was not happy about the pain being over I was scared the fact that I was leaving my soul ade me want to fight if only my mind and body would work together then maybe I could stay with him forever. '' I love you Edward cullen'' I said as I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.


	23. Chapter 22

I dont own Twilight

CHAPTER 22

CPOV

The room was empty, I could smell both Edward and Bella, I followed it to the window.

''He's taken her. Why did I leave them allown?'' I asked my self.

'' Carlisle dont beat yourself up, you are not the only one. I did not see him make any type of dission ... '' Alice trailed off.

Esme had move from across the room and pulled my into a hug. '' Dear dont worry Edward would not do anything to hurt Bella, he loves her to much for that.'' But I could not help but feel like I had failed.

''Edward is going to text you in a hour, so we should all go back to the house and wait for them there.'' Alice said with a sad smile on her face.

We made our way out of Bella's room. I went back to my office to collect my things together, some how I knew what was going to happen in the next few hours. And my dead heart broke because I knew that I had no choice but to give Edward what he wants.

''Carlisle, dear what is wrong?'' Esme asked placing a delicate hand on my arm. I could say nothing to my wife as I knew that this would destroy her.

''Nothing just worrying about Bella, she was so weak when I checked up on her a while ago, I hate to think about how much pain she is in.''

''Carlisle, I no our son, he will do everything he can for her.''

''Well we had better get back to the house.'' I took her hand and lead her out of the hospital and towards my mercades.

We meet the other back at the house, Japser was pacing around the living room. For the first time I notice that both Alice and Jasper both had gold bands on their fingers.

''Alice, Jasper is there something you would like to tell the family?'' I beamed at my daughter and new son.

''Oh, yes ummmm me and Jasper got married this afternoon in vegas.'' She took hold of Jaspers hand and gently pulled him to the couch.

''Oh that is wonderful news my dears. But why did you run off to vegas of all places. Alice I would have thought you would want something out of this world?'' Esme asked hugging both of them.

''Well we will be having a big wedding soon, but we jsut want to make it offical, as I am going to turn Jasper when School is finished.''

Before anyone could answer Jasper's phone went off. But before he could answer Alice grabbed the phone out of his hand.

''Edward will be back soon, and Carlisle he needs to talk to both you and Emmett.'' I saw her eyes glisten over with tears that would not fall. That was the moment that I knew that I would lose both a daughter and my son.

''Ok Alice thank you.'' I took Esme's hand and led her to the kitchen.

''Carlisle will you tell me what is going on. You look like some one has died.'' And with that statement it clicked for her. Placing a hand over her mouth she gasped.

''No please tell me that it is not true!'' She grabbed my arm. I pulled her into a tight embrace to comfort her.

We waited for what seemed like forever for Edward to return, then I heard him approach, we made our way to the back door.

''Edward son, im so so sorry.'' I said to him taking Bella's body from him. I took to my study where I lay here out on the couch. She looked so peacefull, now she was not hurting anymore.

''Carlisle ... Emmett I need your help.'' I heard Edward say from the kitchen.

''Son what is it?''

''Can we go some where more private to talk please?'' He asked moving toward the back door. I joined both of my sons at the edge of the forest. We ran for about 5 miles before Edward cam to a complete stop.

''What is it Edward why do you need our help?'' Emmett asked when he stopped running. Edward looked down at the floor, I noticed that he was holding on to a piece of Bellas clothing.

''I want you to help me die.'' He finaly said after an painful silence. Emmett was so shocked by what Edward had said that he fell on his ass, if the situation was not so horrible it would have been funny.

''Son... '' I could not think of anything to say to him. Some how I knew that this was coming but I was far from prepared for it.

''Please, I dont want to go on with out my wife...''

''What wife, so is that what you were doing, you kidanapped Bella so that you could marry her. Wow how the hell did you talk her into, if I remember rightly she hated your guts'' Emmett said.

''Edward are you sure that this is what you want?'' All he could do was nod his head, the pain of losing Bella was written all over is face and I knew that there was going to be no changing his mind.

''Esme is going to kill me for helping you.'' I said to him.

''There is only on thing I ask you to do once I am gone.'' We waited for him to continue. '' Can you please bury my reamains next to hers and also please make sure that on her stone she has Cullen not Swan.'' At that moment I could have sworn that I saw a tear run down Edwards face. I touched his should to let him know that I would do what he asked.

''Emmett, build a fire please.'' He looked at me like I was insane. I nodded to let him know that I was serious.


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

CPOV - A broken family

We had left Edward in the forest 3 hours agos neither me nor Emmett could face seeing the end, but we had promised that we would go back and collect his ashes.

When we got back to the house, I went straight to my study, to start making arrangements for both Bella and Edward. My dead heart broke at the thought of having to tell my family what we had done but I knew that it had to be done.

I found my family all sat in the living room Alice and Jasper were holding each other weeping.

''Everyone there is something that I need to tell you and it is very important.'' I went and sat with Esme pulling her into my lap. I kissed her temple.

''Bella and Edward have both past on to the next life.'' Esme screamed out in pain, she had lost more children which was something that I knew would push her over the edge.

The next couple of days we all griefed for the losses we had suffered. I made arrangememt with Chief Swan about the funerals, when I called him the day after both Bella and Edward died, his reaction was similar to that of Esme.

He was not happy especialy when I told him about what they had both wantes to be burried next to each other and that night they had married each other.

_''Chief Swan I need you to listen to me, please. I no that you are mad I am aswell but we have both lost a child. I will grant my sons wish I just hope that you can do the same thing for Bella.'' _

_''Dr Cullen, I placed my daughters health in your hands and you let your son taker her from the hospital, but what has happened as happened there is nothing we can do. I will grant my daughters wish but I am not at all happy about it you hear.'' _

_''Of course I feel the same way what Edward did was stupid. But I knew that my son loved Bella very deeply and did what he did because of it.''_

_''Im sorry for your lose Dr Cullen.'' Then he hung up._

I could hear my family all round the house, everyone was at a loss to what to do. Alice and Jasper were planning on leaving after the funneral, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to their house in New York because they could not stand the atmosphere in the house. Esme had not spoken a word since that night and I could not blame her. She was in shock which is very rare for our kind. I had been strong for everyone and made all he arrangment.

Tomorrow was the service, and it was going to be hard. Bella would be having an open casket while Edward would not. I had arranged for him to be burried his ashes put inside he coffin.

The hardest thing I have ever had to do was this. *Knock knock*

''Come in Esme dear.''

''Carlisle, I am sorry for how I have been acting the last coupld of days ...'' I cut her off by pulling her into an embrace. ''Ssshhh my love, you do not have to apology, I am just happy you are speaking again. You scared me for a while.''

''Is there anything I could do, I feel so useless?'' I looked down at her.

''You could help me with my speech?''

We sat in silence while wrote my speech. I noticed that Esme was going through all the paper work for the funeral, When she came across the piece of paper I had given the stone machen.

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

BORN 20TH JULLY 1992 (A/N I no Eddie boy was born in 1901 but there would be a lot of questions asked if they put that on his gravestone.)

DIED 12TH JUNE 2008

AGE 17

FOREVER THE GENTLEMAN.

BELOVED SON AND HUSBAND.

YOU WILL BE WITH US FOREVER.

BELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN

BORN 13TH SEPTERMBER 1992

DIED 12TH JUNE 2008

AGE 17

THE GIRL WITH THE GOLDEN HEART

BELOVED DUGHTER AND WIFE

WILL BE LOVED FOR ETERNITY.

''Carlisle this is beautiful,they would have been very happy with this.'' She said taking my hand I was happy that she liked it. Jasper had helped me with it Charlie had not been happy at all that we wanted to add Cullen to Bella's and that we did not call her Isebella.

''Jasper found Bella's journal the other day.'' I looked at her slightly shocked.

''What does this have to do with anything?'' I asked her. I waited for her to answer.

''She wrote about us all and what roles she wanted from us all in the end.'' she pulled a little black note book from her back pocket and place it in front of me. '' Read it dear, it might help you finish your speech.'' She smiled at me then left me to my thought.

Several hours later I came out of my study with a finished speech. Nobody was in the house when I came down stairs. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 6 am only 4 hours to go.

I thought that it would be a good idea to go and hunt.

I took down 3 deer, finaly feeling full, I went back to the house to get ready for the funeral.

''Carlisle is that you?'' I heard Esme shout from the bedroom. I found her sitting on the bed in a tight black pin stripe skirt, her head in hands weeping. I sat down next to her wrapping my arms round her.

''Esme dear, it is ok we will get through this I promise.''


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Twilight

CHAPTER 24

JPOV - final goodbyes.

Me and Alice had left Carlisle and Esme alone in the church so that they could place Edwards ashes into his coffin. I held Alice colse to me as she silently wept.

I was angry at my self for not being able to do anything for ever my sister or my wife, but I was far more angry at Edward for taking her away and not letting any of us say goodbye to her properly.

''Jasper please dont be mad at him, he thought he was doing right by her.'' Alice said breaking the silence between us.

We stood in the rain waiting for everyone who was attending to arrive at the chruch, Phil and Renee had arrived with Charlie and were sat inside with Carlisle and Esme. All of them weeping for their lost child. I had been strong for all of them but I did not know how much longer that was going to last. Especially when it came to my turn to speak.

An hour later the church was packed, everyone from school had come along with everyone from La Push. The priest was just finishing up the last of his part and I knew that Charlie was about to get up and speak.

'' Thank you all for coming together today to say goodbye to both my daughter Bella and her Husband Edward.'' Charlie chocked on his words saying the last part. ''They will both be greatly missed not just by their families but by the town. My little princess you were so strong and faced everything without saying a word. First the accident, the wheelchair then the cancer. You were wise beyound your years and you also knew how to keep me and your brother in check. I am just happy that you are know at peace and please Princess keep a watchful eye over us all. I love you and you will always have a big place in my heart.'' My father finished his speeched, tears streaming down his face which just made us all cry harder.

Carlisle got up next. ''Bella and Edward, what can I say about you to apart from that you were soul mate, my son was so scared about his feelings for you that he ran off to Alaska for a week. But when it came time to show each other how much you loved one and another you did beautifully. I dont think Shakespeare himself could have wrote a more beautifully tragic story than the one you both had. Today our families do not just lose one child we lose two. Bella had a beautifull heart and made my family feel whole. And what she did for Edward was amazing. Bringing him out of his self. I am glad to call you my daughter. You will be missed so very deeply. Edward my boy know you are with the love of your life I hope that Heaven is kind to you both you have taken a little bit of use with you. I am glad that you were my son. I love you.'' Carlisle ended head in hands to find the fact that he could not cry and found Esme who kissed so lightly it was painful to watch.

When it came time for me to get up and stand I did not have the strength in my legs, that was until Alice took my hand and went up with me. '' This is a sad day, I did not get to say goodbye to my sister in person, so this is how I am going to say my final goodbye to her.'' I turned round Alice pulled down a screen and images started to flash before us. Images of me and Bella together through our childhood, but most importantly images of our time in Forks with the both Alice and Edward, of us and dad and also pictures taken in the hospital with the Cullens. Bella looked so happy in them all, but it was not till you saw her with Edward that she looked alive.A single tear slid down my cheeck as I watched the slide show come to an end.'' Bella and Edward you will both be missed more than you can know I just wish we had made it back from Vegas in time to see you sneak off to get married to. Will miss you little sister. Love you with all my heart, watch over me for eternity.''

With all the speechs done we carried the coffins out, Emmett, Carlise and myself took Edwards, then dad, phil, Jacob and Sam carried out Bellas. Watching them get lowed into the ground I felt my heart break. Freesias and daisies were places ontop of Bella's coffin while a single yellow wild flower was placed on top of Edwards, side by side they were placed. Charlie was holding mom's hand while them watched their daughter their last biological child burried while the Cullens, stood and held their mate in silence.

After everyone had left I stood in front of their graves and finally weeped for the loss of my sister and brother.

**So I hope you all liked the last couple of chapters.**


	26. AN

**A/N **

**Thank you all for reading my story, I will be posting the very last chapter to 'Wheels of love' in the next couple of days, then I will putting up my new story shortly after that which will be called ' I kissed a witch and I liked it.' So I hope you will give that one ago. **

**THANK YOU ALL XD XX**


	27. Chapter 25

I dont own anthing

**A/N - OMG I can't believe i forgot about this chapter. silly bloody me. so for all the people out there who have been waiting for this chapter here it is and again i am so sorry i forgot that i had written this, just got so into writing 'I kissed a witch.' So slap on the wrist for me. so please enjoy.**

CHAPTER 25

Epiloge

JPOV - 50 years later.

We had just arrived back in Forks after being away for the last half a century. None of us had felt quite whole anywhere else.

I had taken to being a vampire rather well, with only a couple of slip up over the years, Bella would have been proud.

It had taken us many years to come to terms with the loss of both Edward and Bella. I could always tell when one of my new family members were thinking of either of them, they would be upset, angry then happy. Oh yeah that is my gift to be able to feel and control emotions.

''Jasper are you ready?'' My pixie wife said from the living room. I placed my book down in the study.

''Yes dear I am ready. Are the others coming with us?'' I asked her as I appeared next to her in the garage.

''They are going to meet us there in a little while, they have gone hunting.''

I nodded and headed out to the woods that surrounded the house, every time I ran I would think of my sister and how much she would have loved this life... well apart from the need for blood but everything else she would have loved. Being out of the chair and able to run. It always made me smile.

The cemetery had not changed much over the years apart from all the people we knew are now buried here. Finding Bella's and Edward's graves were easy as theirs where the small handful of sites that had been well kept, this also included my fathers and also my grave. Charlie had been divested when he was told about my death not a year after Bella, I had found out that not 5 months after that he was shot down by a robber.

''Jasper do you smell that?'' Alice asked me out of the blue from behind me.

I turned to look at her confused, then I court the scent on the breeze. It was a mixture of Strawberries and honey and from what I remembered of Bella's scent when she always wore strawberry scented products and Alice and Esme were always saying how much they missed the scent of honey which I knew to be Edward.

''It's them.'' I smiled as I took Alice's hand and brushed my lips against her knuckles.

Not long after we had court their scent in the air the rest of our family arrived, we never told them about what we had smelt after we arrived back at the house and I don't think we ever will.

My wonderful beautiful selfless sister found the most amazing way to say goodbye to use. Eternity will not seem so bad know that I now she and Edward are both in a much better place watching over us all.


End file.
